


Once a Month

by animechess69



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechess69/pseuds/animechess69
Summary: The full moon has arrived and Blitz need to go to Stolas to fulfill his end of the bargain that he's made with the dealmaker
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Once a Month

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a fanfic following the first episode of Helluva Boss. As far as I've seen, at least on this site, there hasn't been anyone else who thought of doing this. I thought that I could write this and post it sometime this year and it's good to see I was right. I thought it would have been a waste to not do anything at all in 2020. Not that this is where I'm stopping. I got like a dozen more stories I'm planning on doing, including one where I checked with a writer on this site if I could expand on an AU of theirs. In any case, anyone who reads this story, I hope you enjoy

Once a Month

A limo was driving on the road, with a red, white-specked being sitting in the open passenger space. He was holding a large, fancy book with golden-edged pages. He was also irritable, considering he had to give this book back to a specific ancient noble.

“Goddamn, that Stolas… fuck that deal…” An aggravated sigh. “No, wait, fuck Stolas. I’m literally gonna fuck him.” Another deeply vexed sigh. “No. You can do this, Blitz. He’s… not exactly the worst… Just a fuckin’ primadonna whore that’s fuckin’ annoying to deal with.”

There was a beat of silence before Blitz had let out a long, incredibly drawn-out groan. He even slumped down his seat in the limo. In order to distract himself from what’s to happen, Blitz looked through his phone. There were various of himself but also of his adoptive daughter, Loona, as well his employees, Millie and Moxxie. The imp going through his phone did think briefly that it’s convenient for those two to be married. Then Blitz can follow them both in secret at the same time most of the time.

“Oooh, let’s see if I can get my eels back from those assholes who took ‘em away!”

It was a difficult debate, especially online. It dragged on for quite a while. Eventually, the limo stopped and the window divider slid down. The driver told him that they’re already there. Blitz took a deep breath and opened one of the doors, walking a bit since he was seated some ways away from said door. The imp stepped outside, slamming the door behind him without turning around.

Blitz saw a gigantic grey-brick mansion in colors of muted purple here and there and the gates had feathers making the shape of the bars of the gates. Of course, the imp also saw a way-too-excited ars geotia demon at the front doors. In fact, Stolas had rushed towards Blitz with arms wide open, ready to scoop him up. Blitz didn’t really fight it. In fact, his body is relaxed and limp as he’s being picked up and Stolas twirls around.

“Blitzy! Oh, it’s _soooo_ good to see my favorite imp! I just can’t wait to feel you…” Now Blitz was having his face smooshed against Stolas’s, the latter petting the former on the head.

The imp in question grumbled as he turned his head the other way. The only words that can be made out are, “Bird bastard…” and “Fuckin’ featherduster.” If Stolas had heard it, then he made no acknowledgement of it.

“Let me take you to my room. You can wait for me there while I do what I need to with the grimore.”

Blitz didn’t get a chance to refuse because he was already being pushed practically the whole way. He knew that Stolas just wanted to touch him; the owl has been like this since the first night they slept together. When they finally reached Stolas’s room, the owl had taken the grimore from Blitz’s hands.

“Now, Blitzy, I need to go do my job swiftly but I assure you this: once I’m done, I’ll come straight here and we can begin our hot, hot, _hot_ night together!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just be waiting here in your room. Just get your ass feathers away from me right now.”

Blitz’s irritation flared when Stolas had laughed, almost like it was an adorable thing to say. He willed it down as he was left in a familiar room. The very same room he’s been in when stealing the grimore from the ancient noble in the first place. The barbed-back imp took a look around, if only because he wanted to pass the time somehow. It’s not like he’ll be interacting with anybody before Stolas comes back. After all, things would be awkward for the wife considering what happened the last time they met.

Finally, Blitz sat on the bed, feeling something as he sat down. He moved and took out whatever it was. Then the imp’s mood has softened, seeing that it was a horsie plushie. He definitely didn’t remember seeing this one before. It was a light blue one with a white mane and equally white button eyes.

_This is really cute. Wonder if the bird bastard bought it for me to see here… Wouldn’t put it past him…_

Blitz takes a moment before just laying his back on the bed and hugging the plushie. While laying there, he had remembered the time where he and Stolas were watching that movie together. Blitz just loved the ending and had even cried during it.

The imp shook his head, not wanting to get lost in happier memories with the owl. It’s already bad enough that he actually didn’t mind the thought of having to literally fuck around with Stolas once a month. The last thing he needed – or wanted – was to start liking him. Blitz hugs the plush horse tighter and closes his eyes.

_Might as well catch some Z’s. Since Stolas is a bona-fide horny-as-hell motherfucker, I might as well get all the energy I can get._

It takes a while, thanks to feelings of discomfort that came from the arrangements. Again, Blitz doesn’t really mind it but he probably would still like it more if the agreement on his end wasn’t iffy. The fact that the imp will most likely use the avian nympho practically like a sex toy certainly helps in swaying Blitz’s desire towards it. Blitz doesn’t want to think too deeply about it; considering that it’s already been done, there’s no point complaining about it. Things are still in favor of the imp’s. Blitz’s business will keep going, his employees – or family – will still have their jobs, and his daughter will still have a home and some food to live and gifts to be spoiled by. So Blitz just tries again to relax and fall asleep before tonight gets heated.

Of course, when he does finally fall asleep, the sleeping imp wakes up to the feeling of someone shaking him awake and it doesn’t feel like it’s been that much time spent sleeping, either.

“Blitzy, I’ve finished my duties. Now you can fulfill yours.”

The moment was here, Blitz had realized. The start of presumably many, many, many cycles of having sex with the horny owl once a month. Blitz thought for a second about how he felt. His feelings were more like anticipation than a grudge.

_Well, that’s good, I guess. I can work with this. But still not exactly ready to go…_

“Ok, Stolas…” the imp started, grabbing the owl by the shoulders and pushing down on the bed. It was rather embarrassing to Blitz that he needed to stand on the mattress to even reach the shoulders; he blamed it on Stolas for being so tall. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Au contaire, Blitzy…” the ars geotia demon started, leaning in to kiss the imp to make lip lock, “you may say ‘get this over with’ but I, for one, want to enjoy this. After all, this can only happen for me once a month.”

Blitz turned his head to the side, eyes conveying how flustered he was. He didn’t want to see Stolas making a kind of pouting face that he was making at the moment, as strange as it seemed on a bird. The imp ignored how something inside reacted to that. Even if he were to think about it and try to describe it, he’d hate to use the word ‘fluttered.’ That word was so cringey, anyway. Stolas saw how the imp in front of him was behaving and chuckled, finding it cute.

“You’re so adorable, Blitzy. But right now, I would like to see the more sensual side to yourself.”

Blitz was about to growl something out until contact was made on his lips again. It was rather tricky for the avian demon to kiss, thanks to his beak, but he makes it work for sake of the imp in his lap.

Blitz begins to kiss back, pushing his tongue in. As annoyed as he gets with Stolas, he can’t deny that the ancient noble’s sexual intensity can be enjoyable at certain times. No doubt it’s gonna get wild eventually. So Blitz closes his eyes and now wages a tongue war with Stolas, the red-and-white-skinned one of the two pretty much dominating. He knew how to kiss, even when his partner had a beak. _Especially_ if his partner had a beak. As much as Blitz tried to start enjoying the night of sex ahead of him, though, the current rising mood didn’t stop the internal complaints.

_Didn’t this fuckin’ featherduster say that he wanted passion? So why the fuck is he starting this damn soft love shit!?_

The imp was taken by surprise when he felt something stroking against his back and one of his horns. Blitz couldn’t help but moan softly and flinch when the talons on his horn had gotten to the base of it. Stolas had remembered that that was a rather sensitive spot for him. Blitz tried ignoring that he felt a little flattered at the owl’s attentiveness and memory concerning him. So he went straight for removing clothes.

_Take time, my ass! It really_ is _the sooner, the better!_

Stolas pulled away, figuring that now would be when the imp in his lap wants to breathe more properly again. Just like he thought, Blitz was taking deeper breaths as he unclasped the cape, unbuttoned the shirt, and slid off the pants.

The owl decided to undress his partner, too, not wanting to be deprived of seeing the red, white-splattered body he very much enjoys marveling at. Blitz was surprised at the action but swiftly realized what Stolas was doing and so let him do it. Off came Blitz’s jacket and shirt, revealing that white-splattered torso. The boots came after, Blitz realizing that he was on the bed wearing them still. His pants stayed on, though. The imp just wanted to get to the sex a little sooner.

Once undressing was done, Blitz raked his claws through Stolas’s feathers, internally enjoying how they feel against his skin. Stolas preened under the attention, even letting out cooing sounds as he receives it. Blitz was glad that he thought to do this part, that he had remembered that the lustful bird wanted to be molested a little before getting straight to it the last time. The imp makes a mental note to do it more. Besides, it gave him an excuse to again enjoy the feel of the feathers in the future. They were as soft as cushy mattress they’re fucking on and Stolas can obviously get highly soft beds.

Stolas didn’t keep idle as he was being touched. His talons have traced over the imp’s chest and arms. It was soon before those talons have reached Blitz’s pants. At first, it was the same kind of caressing as it was initially. Then it soon became feverish groping, right on the crotch. The sudden shift from one speed to another didn’t go unnoticed by the imp. Blitz groaned when it happened, feeling a welcoming heating sensation down there.

It was only seconds later, at most a minute, before Blitz was at least semi-hard. When Stolas had felt it at that stage, he swiftly and firmly pushed the barb-backed imp flat on the bed.

Blitz raised an eyebrow. “You know, bird-brain, my back has spikes. Don’t complain if there’s holes in your soft-ass mattress.”

“I simply can’t wait any longer! I just have to taste your big, delicious, meaty c***! It’s already semi-hard. Soon, it will become deliciously so! Once it becomes fully erect, we can ram it right into my a**, like a peasants using a battering ram to knock down the doors. But here, I would let you! And during that, you can-!”

That was when the irritated imp just grabbed the bird’s head and swooshed it down towards his dick. He had no desire to listen to hour-long tangents about what Stolas plans to do during sex. If anything, Blitz would very much rather that Stolas actually gets along with it.

Stolas thankfully had gotten the hint and so began working on the rising erection in front of his face. The owl did his best to give a blowjob to Blitz, considering he has his beak. Thanks to the pointed, sharp edges of that beak, the owl tries making up for it with his tongue. To his credit, it’s a flexible enough and long enough tongue. Blitz had let out moans at every swipe, every flick, every instance of touch by the wet appendage. The imp would especially moan and let out sound whenever it was at the head of his dick or his balls. He couldn’t help it; his feathered partner knew just the right spots to get.

Stolas didn’t keep the pleasure to just his partner; he was also fingering – taloning? The imp being sucked couldn’t figure out which word it was – himself right in the cloaca. It wasn’t quite like a vagina but that’s the best that the imp can understand it.

_Weird-ass bird anatomy, for sure. But hey, a body’s a body. And I guess Stolas’s is kinda hot. Not that he should be told that._

Blitz wished that he can face-fuck Stolas but wisely refrained from doing so. He would always remember the beak. The imp roamed his eyes over Stolas’s naked body, noting with interest that the owl has his rear end up high. It was a rather flattering angle to see it from, according to him. Another thing Blitz swore to not tell Stolas.

The imp put in some effort to hold off his incoming climax. He figured that enjoying the kind of attention he was getting for a minute or two wouldn’t hurt. Particularly so that he can enjoy how it feels to have that tongue create friction against his penis and how Stolas’s breath felt hot, that part only increasing the pleasure. It was only a matter of time, though, before Blitz would the heat building too much, before it felt like his nerves were being jolted with electricity. By that time, the imp groaned as he had finally climaxed.

It took Stolas by surprise but only for a second. Once it passed, he didn’t waste any time trying to catch in his beak. Stolas also took care to keep licking any and every drop of cum he could. That caused extra pangs of stimulation to the imp’s dick, making him cry out loudly. Several seconds later, the overlord was still licking. Stolas would have said he wanted to thorough; Blitz knows that the owl is just a horny slut and wanted to taste as much as he could. Particularly by the time that the pleasure would become too much.

Blitz soon had to push the ars geotia demon away, saying, “too much, too much, too much! Ugh, dammit, that was too much; gimme a minute, will ya?”

He took a moment to catch his breath until Stolas suddenly gotten up and pushed Blitz down to lie him on the mattress, minding the spikes jutting out the back. Then Stolas moved to seat himself on top of Blitz, quivering entrance just an inch away from the latter’s mouth.

“I’m certain you wouldn’t mind letting have my turn if it means taking a break downstairs. Now get to it, Blitzy.”

The imp below Stolas felt annoyed again. There apparently was no end to the owl’s ability to infuriate him; at least the body’s attractive enough. Once again another thing to not speak of.

So Blitz stuck his tongue out, tasting the folds. He starts with vigor and energy, touching the fleshy walls for several seconds before plunging deeper. When the imp did plunge deeper, that’s when he felt a large stump in there. That would be the penis Blitz had listed as ‘bird dick’ in his phone. He thought it was appropriate including ‘weird’ next to it. Blitz briefly wonders how the hell birds have sex with each other and make kids if the male’s sperm literally comes from within.

In the meantime, Stolas was groping and molesting himself all over the upper half of his body. He didn’t want just one area touched. No, the lusty bird wanted to cover as many areas as possible. Stolas reached under the feathers and caressed the skin underneath. As well as you can caress skin under feathers when you’re moving your talons like crazy. There’s highly likely going to be blood but Stolas feels certain it’ll only be light bleeding; it won’t go further past the feathers.

Stolas fixates on his nerves being stimulated down below, trying to make his mind affect his body. Just like with Blitz, it was a quick rising heat in Stolas’s crotch. Unlike the imp, Stolas didn’t try to hold back. He wanted to come as many times as possible. He knows that he can do it multiple times.

“C-cumming, Blitzy, cumming! And- and keep going! Keep-!”

Blitz heeded the owl’s cried out request and never ceased his licking and eating out. At least for several seconds. He needed to breathe but, to make up for that, he started plunging his tail into the asshole. If only because it was the nearest hole Blitz could find at the moment. At least the imp is using his fingers to slide up the fluids to make the penetration easier. The sudden intrusion behind the owl – in both ways – had surprised him but then he loved it. It had added to his first orgasm of the night.

Stolas had almost plopped on the bed, next to the imp. He had managed to hold out an arm quickly as he feel, propping himself up. Then, with some effort, Stolas had gotten off the bed. Blitz was surprised by this but then figured that the owl was getting some lube or something. He was kind of hoping not toys. The imp wasn’t against toys, exactly, but it did something about his pride a tiny bit.

Luckily enough, Stolas did come back with a tube in one of his talons. Blitz had an idea of what he wanted to do next.

“All right, you fuckin’ featherduster. Gimme that lube and get on your knees, your ass up in the air. And _no talking_! If I really wanted dirty talk like yours, I can just look up and read slash fiction online!”

The owl did what he was told but not without an expression of being coy on his face. Plus, he did what he was told slowly and kind of theatrically, likely to both tease the imp and to show himself off. Blitz’s annoyance flared up to almost anger, thinking of how Stolas is both the best and worst partner to sleep with. So he decided to get rid of that expression by jabbing his tail into the cloaca, using his hands to open the tube and squirt the lube on his fingers.

Stolas wasn’t exactly surprised and he still loved it like how he would if he was. The owl let out an even bigger and more dragged out moan than the previous time, too. Blitz briefly wonders how sound-proof the walls are supposed to be.

Then the imp took his tail out and quickly shoved his fingers into the asshole. He scissored into it, making his finger move like they’re dancing crazily. Just to add more to it, Blitz went ahead and dove his face to make his tongue join in with his fingers. He knows for certain Stolas is one to keep this part of his body the cleanest part. Just in case for times like this.

Blitz gave the same treatment as he did to cloaca, the same energy and vigor. He very much enjoyed tasting this inner flesh as the first set, plunging his tongue as deeply as he can into it. Blitz shoved his fingers in as deep as he could, making room for his tongue as well while thrusting them in and out. Stolas was loving it. His nerves were burning with heat. Sensations like electricity jolting across his insides. Stolas wanted more of that. So he reached under himself to join in on the imp in messing around with his cloaca. The owl has masturbated enough times to know how to be careful with his talons when it comes to his insides.

So Stolas and Blitz made some kind of rhythm together. It was kind of out of sync but clearly had enthusiasm and the two were still clearly together in their movements. It was almost like a rhythm to a dance, even. It might as well be a dance due to fingers and talons moving about wildly like there was high-energy music playing. The imp was getting aroused again and wanted to be touched. So he didn’t resist using his other hand to rub and stroke and tease his own erection.

This went on long enough for the imp to feel like he was going to come. However, if there were going to be more rounds, then Blitz didn’t want to stain the sheets at the second round. So he decided to rise up his face, take out his fingers and tail, and ram his dick into the asshole. While the cloaca felt as good as a vagina, Blitz didn’t want Stolas to hurt himself by surprising the owl and push his talons in a way that it might cut something. Plus, Stolas’s rear was pretty lubed up already so it’s better than the first intrusion into it.

It wasn’t long before the imp set a speed for himself, going in and out of his feathered partner. Stolas screamed out a chorus of ‘yes’, no indication of stopping any time soon. Blitz was encouraged by that to get harder, to keep going. It certainly was more effective motivation than Stolas’s usual dirty talk, the imp glad to see that his request from earlier is being followed.

Blitz leaned down forward, hugging the pillow-soft body he was going in and out of, occasionally groping whatever he could reach. The imp groaned out ‘so good…’ at feeling the vice grip on his penis. However, it was loose enough to create fantastic friction, all without causing pain or discomfort to him. If Stolas felt any pain, Blitz knew it was minimal and the owl would love it more than hate it.

The imp was like a piston, chasing after pleasure for himself. Wanting the owl to get in as much of his own pleasure, Blitz reached down and fingered the cloaca again, joining the owl who was still masturbating in that spot. Stolas increased more in frequency of his words, switching some of the ‘yes’s’ for more of his signature dirty talk. In response, Blitz took off a sock on his foot, whichever one, and stuffed it in Stolas’s beak. Blitz had to pull out for several seconds but he thought it was worth it. Particularly when he took several more seconds to take off the other sock and tie around the owl’s face. It may have been nasty for someone to have used socks in their mouths but Stolas got more aroused by it. Blitz knew it when he felt the hole grip him tighter; he suspected that it was specifically his socks that made the owl get more aroused.

Blitz resumed what he was doing before and didn’t stop until he once again felt the familiar rise to a climax. His dick was pulsing, his balls full and waiting to be emptied. He kept going, knowing that it was going to happen soon. Blitz shoved fingers from both hands to get Stolas into it as much as he could. Not that Stolas needed much help in that. Then the two came at around the same time. Blitz had collapsed on top of the owl, needing some moments before the inevitable next round.

The next round was particularly inevitable because Blitz wanted more. He wanted to just thrust and thrust and not do anything else. He wanted to dig his fingers deep into the owl’s hips as he did so. Of course, the imp knew that he had to harden again first; he was already popping out of the ass he screwed over just now. So Blitz started rubbing himself again.

Blitz tried thinking of various things to get himself excited again. Images of tying his partner up, gagging them, fucking them in their holes, various things. Then a realization came to light in the imp’s mind. He was somewhat annoyed but a majority of the things he’s thinking of to get going again consisted of Stolas.

Blitz was surprised when he felt something cradling his balls. However, he relaxed and let himself enjoy it. He knew it was Stolas doing it, still with the socks in his beak; apparently, the owl wasn’t in a rush to remove them. Blitz relaxed and trusted the lusty bird to know what he’s doing and not hurt him in the very vulnerable parts with those sharp talons.

Blitz and Stolas made sure to go about it kind of slowly, if only because the former of them is still sensitive from having just came. Although, they wanted to get to the next round as soon as possible, so they kind of _not_ have went about it slowly as well. Despite the slow pace, it was only a minute or two before Blitz was ready to go again.

Blitz grabbed Stolas by the shoulders and threw him on his back on the bed. The owl was not surprised this time. Particularly when Stolas saw the heated and determined look from the imp’s eyes. He had a pretty good idea of what’s going to happen next.

“Ok, Stolas, another round. And a shit ton more rounds after. I know you’re a horny enough bastard for it.”

An approving hooting sound emitted from Stolas, albeit muffled.

“Then I’m just gonna use you ‘till I finish. But I gonna hold off as long as my dick can.” At that, Blitz had pushed the owl on his back and just dove right in.

Stolas’s body didn’t hesitate wrapping his arms around Blitz as the latter of them moved. _It’s about time. But Blitzy’s always worth warming up_

So minutes have passed. It could have amounted to hours or just one. Neither partner on the bed was really concerned. Instead, one thrusted like mad into the submissive, roaming his hands to every part he can reach on that tall, lean, feathered body. As for the submissive, he felt his inner walls being pushed apart. Pleasure has spread throughout his body, particularly at every time it was being rammed into. Panting, groaning, moaning, and cries of pleasure had filled the air. For all the times in between cumming from the imp’s end, Blitz made sure to lick or fingerfuck Stolas in both holes below the waistline. Stolas couldn’t help but lick and stroke the imp’s rod and balls when he could. He kept going for them, too, like he’s legitimately starving for them. Blitz had even had his pants and underpants taken off eventually, the imp being tired of his own clothes at that point.

Blitz had no idea exactly how many times he or his feathered partner came. It eventually reached a point where the imp was too tired and so was Stolas, for the most part. So the owl just scooped up the imp in the arms and masturbated as he inhaled the scent of who he’s holding. Blitz would normally think this was annoying, especially once he realized it. However, he was tired as all hell to care even when he found out what Stolas was doing. So Blitz just closed his eyes and tried to sleep, treating the soft sounds of the owl gasping and moaning as something like white noise. It was more comforting than he would have ever thought of it to be.

_I guess this is just Stolas being Stolas…_ That was Blitz’s final thought before fall asleep. Sometime later, Blitz had woken up to light shining on his face. He groaned in annoyance and tried hiding his face behind a pillow.

“I’m sorry, Blitzy, but you must wake up. Your daughter might be wondering where you are if you’re gone long enough, like that time you were impnapped. Although, she might brush off her worry as ‘running out of food in the fridge’.”

Blitz was super annoyed at having to get up but couldn’t argue with what was said. The last thing he’d want to do is cause his daughter worry. Like Stolas had said, she might deny of having been worried. However, Blitz knows that she’s not one to be openly affectionate or loving. So, with another groan of annoyance, the imp on the bed have propped himself up. The next challenge was getting off the bed without falling flat on the floor with his face. It turned out that Blitz didn’t need to worry about that because he felt someone scooping him up and carrying him in their arms.

“Don’t worry, Blitzy, I have set up a bath for you. Of course, I want to join you. I hope that’s alright.”

There was no response to that but a grunt. Blitz personally had no problem with Stolas doing that. He’s known the owl to always be clingy; at least it didn’t go to extremes. It had taken a while for Blitz to realize that. The groggy, drowsy imp meant that grunt as something like a ‘yes’, anyway. It wasn’t because he would liked the feeling of someone cleaning his horns or the feeling of pressure on his back. No, Blitz told himself that the owl owed him for tiring him out practically the whole night and then waking him up early.

Stolas stepped inside the bathroom resembling a night sky, constellations circling around the tub on the blue, purple, and black curtains. The ars geotia demon stepped through them, pushing them aside with his shoulders. Stolas gently set Blitz to his feet on the ground, still holding onto him with one arm, the imp’s head rested against a shoulder. With the other one, Stolas waved his talons to make the water appear, magic clearly being used.

Blitz watched as the owl checked the temperature of the water, once or twice waving a finger to change it. Stolas even threw in bubble bathsoap; said bathsoap smelled faintly of cotton candy. For multiple times by far, Blitz tried to ignore how he was flattered that the ridiculously lusty bird actually bothered to learn his favorite kind of scents. It was noticeable that Stolas is paying attention to Blitz in those kind of ways and the imp wasn’t sure how to make of it. It was just as difficult to ignore his feelings when Stolas had laid the imp’s head against the tub’s rim and started cleaning his limbs with soap and a washtowl. Stolas’s lustful demeanor was blatantly nowhere to be found during this.

After the limbs were washed, the owl got Blitz’s face next, intending to wake the still drowsy imp up so he can get the rest of himself.

“What, you don’t want to get the rest of me?” Blitz questioned, taking the soap and washtowl that was offered to him. “Didn’t think you would miss the chance.”

“Only if you’re okay with it, Blitzy. I’ve already had my fun from last night and I don’t really feel comfortable cleaning more than your limbs unless you say so.”

Vaguely remembering a time where he was shit-faced drunk and Stolas had put him to bed with water and some aspirin, Blitz found that he didn’t doubt it. He does feel awkward when looking Stolas in the eyes when the owl gets like this. Blitz feels the sincerity so hard that it seems like he’d be a pancake by now if it was a physical force.

The imp gets to washing himself in the places Stolas didn’t get to. He felt being stared at but, just like when his limbs were being washed, none of Stolas’s usual lust could be detected. Blitz rushed just a little bit so that he could get out of the bath sooner and go home. It’s not that he was uncomfortable but it was more that, like before, Blitz wasn’t sure how to react. In particular, he wasn’t sure how to feel about this kind of atmosphere between himself and the ancient noble. It felt to him like something of a lovey-dovey nature.

“You know, perhaps I can show you my drawings,” Stolas spoke suddenly, surprising Blitz into jumping a little. “There’s some new ones I have made in my spare time.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. But it can be when you show up at the office. I wanna get home asap now that I’m awake.”

“Of course, my favorite imp. Hope it won’t be too busy when I arrive.”

“Like it stops you when it is,” Blitz snarked.

“Hahahaha! How true! But I promise it’s just because I want even a single second to see you. One second is enough to make me happy for the reminder of the day.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you said a shit ton of times.”

“Oh, perhaps I should purchase some horse bathtoys? That should make for fun times whenever you need to take a bath here.”

“…That would be nice… Not that it would be all that great or anything. Just something that would keep this bathtime from being boring as fuck. Like how that plushie horsie on the bed stopped me from getting bored earlier.”

“You noticed that? I knew you’d like seeing it. You can have it, even, if you wish. I was thinking of you when I got that, anyway.”

“Well, uh, I guess I can take it off your, uh, talons? I mean, if you really don’t want it. Waste of a perfectly good horse…”

“Oh, and here’s an idea. Perhaps we can make a family outing of sorts. I’d love to get to know your daughter better and she seems to get along fine with mine. It would be fun! What do you say?”

Deciding that he’s clean enough, Blitz had stood straight up and stepped out the tub. Well, tried to step out the tub. He just ended up miscalculating his stepping over the rim and then falling flat on his face on the floor.

“Oh, Blitzy! Are you okay?”

Stolas was about to step out the tub himself before Blitz stood up again and left the room, slipping several times due to the water on his feet and not being very careful.

“Yep, I’m fine!” Blitz shouted over his shoulder. “No need to care so fuckin’ much about it! I’m getting my clothes, I’m getting the fancy-ass book, I’m getting outta here! See ya next month, bird brain!”

“I left the grimore on the table some distance away from the front door!” Stolas yelled back at the retreating imp, finding his behavior amusing.

Blitz ran through the halls, not really noticing or caring that servants around were seeing him and reacting. After all, when you literally crash into a tea party or something when the wife of the guy you slept with is there, wearing only your jacket on top of that, then you can’t get embarrassed by something as minimal as this. The most acknowledgement the flustered imp made was dodging attacks from the really offended servants.

More memories Blitz has had with the ancient noble flashes through his mind. Shopping for clothes with Loona and happening to chance upon Stolas. Making a care package for a certain sick avian and throwing it through the window for him to indulge in. All those times where he would come to the office to talk about just anything that comes up in conversation. The barb-backed imp groaned in obvious frustration and ran into Stolas’s room. He had put his clothes back on, headed to the front door and grabbed the grimore from where he was told it would be, and finally have climbed over the gates, not wanting to wait for someone to open it for him.

_Fuck dammnit, this is the first time of sleeping with that privileged asshole. How am I supposed to keep this happening? Fuck feelings! At least the bird brain doesn’t know anything, right?_

Of course, Stolas was sitting in the tub still, now cleaning himself as he uses magic to hold a catalogue for bathtoys. It’s open to the pages featuring horse-based bathtoys.

_He’s unbearably cute when he becomes flustered like that. He’s just as precious when he acts like he doesn’t feel something about the two of us together._ Stolas spots something in particular on the next page. _Maybe my little imp will enjoy this item. It seems that it makes neighing sounds when you squeeze it!_

Stolas used his magic again, this time getting his phone so that he can order the item of interest. As he makes the order, Stolas reminisces fondly of the times he’s had with Blitz. Hanging out with him at the swimming pool, taking care of him when he had a broken foot, playing a game with him that involved Blitz sneaking into his mansion at night. The owl then imagines how precious the imp would look if he was playing a horsie in the bath. How lovely he’d seem being asleep on the bed next to Stolas. Stolas thinks of how lucky he gets to feel when he’s spending time with someone he would have wanted to share that time with, especially during the most intimate of moments.

_To think, that would be only once a month. But at least once a month is all my Blitzy needs to brighten up my day. At least I have my precious, little Via every day._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I wanted to put a tag saying that I probably did fluff better than smut but I couldn't so I'm saying it here. Hope this story was good enough. Now I'm moving onto stories that, honestly, I'm a rather more excited for


End file.
